The Tribulation of Blood Drinking
by shashaway
Summary: Mika may say he doesn't want to drink, not that Yuu will ever let him. (Or, the unresolved sexual tension of biting kink.)


**Notes**

 _ **Prompt by Shiranai Atsune:** Mika/Fem!Yuu, set within the canon universe, no angst._

 _This is a really hard prompt though because ONS CANON IS FULL OF ANGST IT'S PRACTICALLY A TRAP FOR TEARS._

 _Anyway, here's a short fic._

* * *

"You need to drink," is what she says as soon as they step into the house.

Mika grimaces, red eyes taking the sight of narrowed green eyes as the girl cocks her hips. "Yuu-chan—"

"You. Need. To. Drink." The short black hair sways as she moves forward, her finger pokes Mika's chest.

Mika, Mitsuba, Kota and Fumie just came back from their task of getting provisions. They opened the door to the sight of angry Yuu standing on the hall. Now, the kids are looking up at them in confusion, their small arms carrying the lighter loads. Beside him, Mitsuba snorts. Quickly, she takes Mika's cargo in her arms and ushers the kids to get inside. "Come on, let's put these things and let the adults do their dance, okay?"

"But they aren't dancing," Fumie frowns. "They look like they're going to fight." Kota nods in agreement.

"Believe me, they're going to 'dance' later," Mitsuba grouses. Mika almost winces by her words. He feels he should have shouted at her to not saying something like that in front of the kids, but that means he agrees that there'll be 'dancing' going on between him and Yuu—which there isn't.

"Mika..." Yuu starts to say, her voice lowers dangerously.

Mika sighs. He rubs his hair tiredly. "I'm not thirsty, Yuu-chan."

She scowls. "Of course you're not. Even though you haven't drink for five days—which you should have drink two days before."

"I don't need to drink that much. I'm just lazing around these days, it doesn't require much of my energy."

"You've promised." She stands toe to toe before him. "You will drink every two days _tops_. You can't just back down on your promise, Mika." Yuu bites her finger and small bead of blood rises. Mika gasps at the smell—delicious, it makes his gum itches. "See, you're thirsty."

He shoves her shoulders. "Stop it Yuu-chan."

"No, I won't." The infuriating girl keeps charging on, even though Mika steps back until his back is on the door. Her palms press on the door beside his head. Mika has to squint his eyes, as he looks at her—fiery green eyes and determined jaw.

"I—I'll drink later."

"Why not now?" She cocks her head. "It's my turn to feed you."

And it is. The Shinoa squad plus Narumi each rotate to feed him every two days. At first he doesn't accept this arrangement, however Shinoa pointed out that the longer he didn't drink, the thirstier he became and thus the more likely he would drink to the point of making his feeder anemic. Plus, by rotating, it helped them to heal their wounds and replenish their blood.

By now, he's used to drink from them. Narumi's indifferent nature makes it easier for him to drink, so is Kimizuki's calm nature. Yoichi usually blushes and laughs awkwardly, but Mika doesn't mind—it's amusing to see him babbling. Mitsuba is just as indifferent, but she'll hit him if she deems he doesn't drink enough. The most annoying is Shinoa—who keeps saying innuendos, though he's used to her by now and just rolls his eyes.

The most complicated one, is Yuu.

He can say it's understandable, their relationship—no, they aren't a couple no matter what the squad says—has always been a complication he accepts in his life. There's no use to deny they are co-dependent to each other—to the point of unhealthy as Narumi pointed out. He'll do anything for Yuu, so is Yuu for him. Though they also feel the same toward the rest of their family, but for Yuu... he's pretty sure he can't live without Yuu by his side. He's tried once, and it was a torture. Judging by Yuu's insistence, he knows that Yuu was just as tormented as he was.

It doesn't mean he understands his feelings for the girl. Nor the girl for him. It makes his feeding uncomfortable. Yuu has the most amazing taste—addicting as if he doesn't ever want to stop. But there are also other reasons. He's a vampire, a cold blooded vampire. Drinking from her strangely makes him feel _heat_ , something he never thought he could feel anymore. The supple of her tan skin beneath his fangs, the way her pulse throbs underneath his lips, the taste of her blood and skin on his tongue. It's driving him into madness.

"Mika." The girl unbuttons the top of her coat and her shirt. She tilts her head, leaving the tanned neck—smooth and unmarred—for his eyes to feast. "Drink."

"Yuu-chan—" His throat chokes up. Hands dig into the wooden door as he tries to keep control of his need. The need to pierce his fangs to that skin, to drink her delicious blood, to hear her voice—

She scratches her nails into her neck, rivulet of blood dripping from the wound.

Mika can think no more.

He grabs her shoulders, feverishly licking the blood mixed with sweat then sucks the wound to get more blood. Beneath his fingers, Yuu trembles—skin warm and red painting her skin. Her voice—long moans drawing out from her throat—fills his ears as he finally penetrates her skin. The white fangs colored in red and he gulps, insanity of heat and _need_ muddling his mind.

And Yuu—with rings of green surrounding dark pupils he absolutely sure—drags her fingers toward the blond strands, keeping his head in place. Her arm brings him closer, flush against her body. Firm chest against soft breasts, and Mika _wants_ —so much he can't think of anything else.

"Drink, Mika." Warm breaths sweep his ears. "Take whatever—you need," she moans louder when Mika digs his fangs deeper—almost whimpering from the pleasure.

The blond doesn't want this to stop. He wants her warmth against his. Her fingers on his hair. Her voice—low and husky—on his ears. He wants—he needs _everything_.

It has to end, though. His belly is filled of blood, so he releases her neck and licks her wounds to close. Fingers leaving her shoulders, waiting for her to let him go.

She doesn't. Her arms are still around him tight. Hand buries his head to her throat while she nuzzles her nose to his ear. "Don't worry," she says. "You'll always have me."

Mika blinks, hands rise to hold her against him. The blond feels like laughing—or crying—because he knows it's true. Mika will always have her, just like Yuu will always have him. "Okay, Yuu-chan." He can feel her lips quirk into a smile on his cheek.

"Are you guys done yet?" Kimizuki shouts from inside the living room. "It's almost time for dinner, you can continue later!"

"You can continue in Mika's room." Shinoa adds, giggling. "We put the condom on the bedside table."

"SHUT UP!" Yuu roars.

Mika sighs into her neck, he can hear Ako asks Mitsuba what condom is. How infuriating, he thinks. He loves them dearly, against his better judgment. Doesn't mean he doesn't want to slap them silly. He's a vampire, he's not supposed to have a permanent blush.

"I can't believe they said that in front of the children," Yuu mutters. Mika nods in agreement, he can hear Akane gasps as Fumie and Taichi ask more questions about horizontal dancing. Not even Narumi steps in to stop this madness.

Nor do them, in fact. Their limbs are still around each other, standing before the door. Mika doesn't want to let go, to stop feeling her supple body.

Nor does Yuu.

* * *

 **Notes**

 _Mature rated because reasons._

 _We all know how thirsty Yuu is (even though it's Mika who's the vampire)._


End file.
